


Fearful Symmetry

by Maria_Nephele



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Dark Harry, Demons, Mythology References, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Nephele/pseuds/Maria_Nephele
Summary: Harry follows Sirius through the Veil of Death and is transported to Hell. He follows the red blood road in search of his Godfather. Satan is waiting for him, and he is planning something. The Wizarding world will never be the same.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Through the Veil of Death

Harry stared at the Veil his Godfather had fallen through a moment ago, the noise from the battle around him muted.   
There’s a lot to be said about Gryffindor bravery, however his following actions didn’t fall under that category. To be brave is to be scared yet to conquer said fear. Harry didn’t have time to be scared, he didn’t have time to think at all actually. He just acted.   
He could feel Remus’ arms around him, keeping him in place. One second he was constricted by the werewolf’s arms and the next he appeared on the platform holding the Veil.   
There was a faint sound coming from it. Like waves hitting the shore. Harry closed his eyes and stepped forward.


	2. The Shores of Sorrow

When he opened his eyes he was at the seaside. The smell of sulfur permeated the air, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore resembled wails. He looked around for Sirius, but there was no sign of his godfather at the desolate shore. Unsure of what to do he sat down, feeling all the fight drain out of him.

 _Ok, maybe this wasn’t my brightest moment._ He thought to himself _._

Upon closer inspection the landscape around him looked unfathomably alien. The gray skies held no sun or clouds, and with horror he realised that the sound of wails were coming from wooden cages almost fully submerged in the ocean.

Harry got up and started running towards the sea, towards the people that desperately needed his help. Wand in hand he tried to recall any spell that could be used to free them.

‘You cannot help them.’

Harry looked around trying to locate the owner of the voice. He saw a man walking towards him, his steps predatory, his eyes empty.

‘They are the souls of the Damned. They drown as the tide comes in. Over and over, for all eternity.’

‘What do you mean? What is this place?’ Harry demanded, long overdue fear finally catching up with him.

‘You are at the Shores of Sorrow, little mortal.’ The man replied smirking, revealing sharp teeth. 

‘The Shores of Sorrow, right. And where exactly is that?’ Harry asked, a sense of foreboding gripping him.

‘Why, Hell, of course.’ The man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Hell, I am in Hell. Hell exists and I managed to walk right into it. Yup, definitely not my brightest moment._ Harry thought to himself _. Still, I came here for a reason. I need to find Sirius, and then we’ll figure out how to escape together_. 

‘Did you see a man come through before me?’ he asked. 

‘I might have’, he replied. ‘But nothing is free here. What is this information worth to you?’

‘What do you want?’ Harry asked.

'When you return to the mortal plane I want a sacrifice.’ The man said.

‘A sacrifice… sure.’ Harry said. 

The man walked closer to him, his body almost touching Harry’s, his eyes staring deep into his. 

‘Never give a promise to a demon, if you do not intend to keep it, wizard. We can smell lies.’

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest, and his ears started ringing. 

‘What kind of sacrifice do you want? I’ve never done anything of the sort.’ Harry said, images of mutilated corpses haunting him.

The demon laughed.

‘Nothing as gruesome as that. Hmm, you are a light one, aren’t you?’ The demon whispered stepping even closer, his breath ticking Harry’s face. ‘This will be exceedingly pleasurable.’

Then his lips were on Harry’s, soft but demanding. 

Images started pouring in his mind. A circle of salt, an offering of blood, an exchange of power, mortal for infernal, and finally a name, Caliban, prince of Hell.

‘Now you know what you have to do, little mortal’, the demon said. ‘The question is, will you do it?’

Harry stood shaken, looking at him. He hesitantly nodded his assent. 

The demon laughed again.

‘The man you seek was taken to Pandemonium, the capital of Hell.’

‘How do I get there?’ Harry asked.

‘All blood flows to Pandemonium’ Caliban claimed, pointing at a red path behind Harry. ‘Follow the blood red road, where it flows, and there you’ll find the throne of Hell.’

Harry nodded and started walking towards the blood covered path. 

‘Never step off the road’ was Caliban’s final warning.


	3. The Field of Witness

The landscape of Hell was unchanging, empty, and infused with a thick sulfur smelling gas. Harry was trying really hard not to think of his predicament. 

Wand lighting his way, he was walking on the blood red road with a single goal in mind. Find Sirius, get him back to the mortal plane. 

Reality in Hell had an almost dreamlike quality to it. Time seemed to lose its meaning. Harry wasn’t sure how for long he had been walking. It might have been an hour, or a day, perhaps a week. There was simply no way of telling.

The cawing of crows echoed around him, as the light emanating from his wand illuminated a derelict sign announcing he was entering the Field of Witness.

Now, surrounding the path were multiple bodies hanging on crosses like scarecrows, crows pecking at their flesh, tearing their eyes and tongues out. 

‘What did they do to deserve this?’ he wondered.

‘They saw injustice and ignored it’. A voice replied. 

Harry pointed his wand towards the voice and saw a figure walking towards him. 

The demon’s appearance was striking. Golden hair, golden eyes, golden skin that seemed illuminated from within. 

‘It’s a fitting punishment, isn’t it?’ The demon mused gesturing to the bodies on the crosses. ‘Once upon a time my Lord was punished thus by his father. He was hanged on the edge of a cliff, birds eating his flesh every day. He was punished for the exact opposite reason though. He saw injustice and acted on it, gifting mortals with celestial fire.’

‘Celestial fire?’ Harry asked.

‘What you call Magic, wizard.’ the demon replied impatiently. 

The otherworldly figure stepped closer, nostrils flaring. 

‘I could smell your flesh from miles away.’ The demon stated. His eyes were filled with hunger. 'I haven’t tasted mortal flesh for ages. You are lucky the Dark Lord wants you for himself.’

‘Voldemort? He is here?’ Harry asked, his heart jumping in his chest.

The demon laughed. 

‘You think demons answer to him? There is only one Dark Lord: Lucifer Morningstar, the King of Hell. No mortal can hold that title. Definitely not the wizard chasing you.’

Harry’s pulse had started to calm down only to rise again as the demon’s words resonated with him.

‘Wait, what? Satan wants me? What for?’

‘You’ll have to ask him yourself. I was sent here to take you to Him.’

Harry once again didn’t think. He simply acted. He threw a body-binding hex at the demon and ran. 


	4. The Forest of Torment

Harry was definitely lost. The blood red road was nowhere to be seen. On a positive side note the demon was nowhere to be seen either. Only trees, and the lingering thick fog covering everything. 

Harry wondered around the dense forest, tormented wails reverberating around him. A repetitive chopping sound could be heard in the distance. Harry wisely chose to avoid whatever Horror was producing that sound. 

He was aimlessly walking through the trees, his resolve close to breaking. Circular thoughts were tormenting him. _I will be forever lost. This feeling will be all I ever know. He is gone, all is gone, and it’s my fault._

His dark reverie was disrupted by the most ethereal song he had ever heard. He followed the otherworldly melody to a clearing. The song was coming from a flower, sitting inconspicuously at its centre. Listening to its song the boy entered a trancelike state.

Tyger Tyger, burning bright, 

In the forests of the night; 

What immortal hand or eye, 

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

Harry’s whole being was coming undone, expanding beyond the bounds of his body. He was transforming into something Other. Through closed eyes he saw a golden chain - its links broken- and between them a fire roaring, taking the shape of a tyger and slowly engulfing the rest of the chain. 

In what distant deeps or skies. 

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand, dare seize the fire?

Harry was Awoken. He finally Understood. He walked with new resolve towards the red blood road that had finally been revealed. 

‘What the hammer? what the chain / In what furnace was thy brain?’ he whispered to himself.


	5. Pandemonium

Built amidst a lake of liquid fire, and accessed via a hanging bridge, the High Capital of Satan and his Peers was monstrously beautiful. A beatific vision of white marble and gold, the city was filled with imposing palaces, intricate sculptures, and mosaic pavements. 

It was also eerily empty. 

Harry was walking on the red blood road, Satan’s palace in view. He was finally nearing the end of his journey. 

‘That was really unnecessary you know’, the golden demon claimed, disentangling himself from the shadows in which he was hiding. He looked amused, which was good. Angry demons usually equal death.

‘You want an apology?’ Harry asked. He would not apologise. The demon had claimed he wanted to eat him, and the only reason he wasn’t doing just that was the fact that his master had called dibs. 

The golden demon actually laughed. Harry was tired of being laughed at. 

‘Come on, the Dark Lord is waiting for you. Actually all of Hell is. The Stygian Council is in session’. 

Harry followed the demon to an ominous looking building, a myriad questions swirling in his head.

‘The Council chamber was built in less than an hour. It is made of solid gold. It was designed by Mulciber, the architect, he used to design palaces in Heaven before the Revolt’, the demon was explaining.

They reached the entrance to the Council chamber. Harry stood still. _Sirius is behind these doors,_ he thought. _But this is not just about Sirius anymore, is it?_ An otherworldly voice sang in his head. 

The golden demon’s eyes narrowed on him. His expression turned pensive. 

‘You encountered the fleur du mal, didn’t you? He asked Harry. ‘Well, this makes things a bit easier I reckon. Unless you turn completely insane, that is.’ 

Before Harry had a chance to ask what he meant the doors to the chamber were opened.


	6. The Stygian Council

Harry and the golden demon walked into the council chamber. It was a huge circular amphitheatre crowded with the hordes of hell. 

In the middle of it all stood the King of Hell, Satan himself. When their eyes met Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Lucifer was the embodiment of celestial light. Dressed in liquid gold, the crown of Hell on his head, he was the most beautiful Being Harry had ever encountered. 

‘Mammon, you brought the boy!’ Lucifer exclaimed. 

‘He brought himself my Lord. He had a run in with the fleur du mal.’ Mammon explained. 

Lucifer looked at Harry with renewed interest, a wicked smile gracing his lips. ‘Did he now?’ he asked. 

‘It showed me the golden chain.’ Harry said. 

‘And so you know the nature of our Being.’ Lucifer claimed, his smile widening.

‘You want it broken.’Harry continued.

‘Broken? I want it annihilated.’ Lucifer replied.

Satan faced the demon horde and raising his hands addressed them.

‘Fallen Cherub all is not lost! The courage never to submit has yielded fruit. The time for change is here! The boy has arrived, and soon Existence will be changed forevermore!’ 

‘But will the boy accept your Design?’ One of the demons cried.

‘Let’s ask him.’ said Lucifer.

Suddenly, thousands of eyes were on Harry. All of Hell waiting for his reply.

‘You want something from me, but I was told that in Hell nothing is free. You have something I want’, the boy said.

Lucifer grinned broadly, looking delighted by his answer.

‘Oh Childe, I have everything you want’, he told him.


	7. The Promethean Gift

_ He is safe. He will be returned to you. _

Lucifer’s words kept echoing in his head. Harry felt like he could finally breathe. 

‘Do you understand my Design? Do you understand your role in it?’ The King of Hell asked him.

‘You want the Great Chain destroyed.’ The boy smiled. ‘Annihilated’. 

‘Yes, but do you understand why?’ Satan asked.

The boy remained silent.

‘It’s time for a history lesson I think.’ Lucifer whispered. He walked to Harry and tenderly grasped his hand, leading him to the centre of the ampitheatre. 

‘Look up’. He advised.

Harry followed Satan’s instructions. The Dome of the amphitheatre was covered in magnificent paintings. Angels and Demons, wars, and peaceful Gardens, the whole history of Existence. Amidst it all a throne of Light from which a golden chain emanated, linking all Images together.

Lucifer started narrating his tale, his voice heavy and filled with unimaginable pain: ‘When He who reigns upon His high throne created Existence, he infused it with his high Law. A golden Chain linking slaves. Each link created for knee-worship, prayer, and praise. Filled with fear and self contempt. All to preserve His high Design.’

Lucifer pointed at an image depicting ethereal beautiful feathered Beings being Birthed out of Light. ‘The Cherubs were his first Immortal Children. Made out of His own Substance. Slaves to his whims, tasked to sing his praise forevermore’. The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. 

The next image Lucifer brought to Harry’s attention depicted a figure surrounded by Light, pointing a compass of Lightning downwards. ‘And then he created Earth and within it placed the fragile Humanity. Everchanging in your mortality and multitude. He invited the Cherubs to visit this new creation; to see, and know all His wondrous works, but chiefly Man, His chief delight.’

Lucifer’s voice became unsteady, as if overcome by some great emotion. 

‘I saw His creation and wept.’ The King of Hell admitted. ‘Because in Man I saw myself. Humanity’s Will for Freedom rivaling my own. But Will without Power won’t bring change. So, being contrary to His high Law I gifted my Chosen with celestial Fire. I gave you wisdom, which is strength. And this Law alone, "Let Man be free". And thus I clothed you with the dominion of wide Heaven. To know nor faith, nor fear, nor Law. And for that I was punished, and for that I Fell.’

‘Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven.’ Satan whispered.


	8. The Weird Sisters

'Will you join our cause, Childe?' Lucifer asked.

The council chamber was silent. The Fallen angels were staring at Harry, waiting for his reply. 

The boy looked at the King of Hell. The Being that had sacrificed the Light of Heaven for Freedom. He remembered the Visions shown to him. The ethereal song of the fleur du mal.

_ What the hand, dare seize the fire? _

Harry knew that if he chose to join the Fallen his life would be irrevocably altered. Friends would turn against him; probably the whole wizarding world would turn against him. The boy was a lot of things, but he was certainly not a coward. His mind already set, he turned to Lucifer to voice his reply.

Before he had a chance to answer though, the silence of the chamber was broken by the heavy golden doors banging open. 

Three figures, clothed in black, walked in. 

‘Are we late?’ Asked the first.

‘Don’t be silly sister, we’re just on time! Replied the second.

‘We are actually a bit early’. Claimed the third.

The women walked to the centre of the amphitheatre and stood in front of Harry and Lucifer.

Harry turned to Satan, a question on his lips. The King of Hell looked terrified.

_ Who are these women, that even Satan himself fears? _ Harry wondered.

_ The Weird Sisters _ , Lucifer whispered in his mind.  _ Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos _ .

Harry, never having heard of them before, was understandably confused. 

The women addressed Lucifer.

‘No need to fear us King of Hell. We come to witness the Childe’s Dark Baptism’. Atropos claimed. 

‘Dark Baptism?’ Harry asked.

‘You pledging yourself to the Dark Cause of course.’ The women sang in unison.

‘I didn’t agree to that.’ Harry said.

‘You will though, won’t you Childe?’ The one in the middle asked.

Harry turned to Lucifer, who was looking at him expectantly, and nodded his assent. 

‘And to that end, the Childe we’ll bless with a single gift. No more, no less.’ The women sang. 

‘A gift? What kind of gift?’ Harry asked.

The women smiled and started chanting:

These are the spells by which to reassume

An empire o'er the disentangled doom.

To suffer woes which Hope thinks infinite;

To forgive wrongs darker than death or night;

To defy Power, which seems omnipotent;

To love, and bear; to hope till Hope creates

From its own wreck the thing it contemplates.

_Another prophecy... Great… Honestly, why are prophecies always so_ _convoluted_ _?_ Harry wondered, the Sisters’ words making no sense to him whatsoever.

‘You could have gotten me socks, or a jumper, you know.’ Harry told them. 

The Weird Sisters laughed, looking delighted. 

Lucifer looked horrified.


	9. The Dark Baptism

Mammon was leading Harry through the dense forest. The boy's steps were unsteady. In turn, the demon's face was alight with mirth. 

'You scorned a gift offered to you by the Fates, mortal! You realise, had they been insulted, they could have obliterated you from existence. Not even the memory of you would have remained.'

'I hate prophecies.' Harry said, Trelawney's voice ringing in his mind.

'Don't we all?' Mammon agreed.

The golden demon was leading the boy towards the heart of the Forest of Torment, where Harry's Dark Baptism would take place. 

After Harry's delightful conversation with the Weird Sisters, Lucifer had ushered him out of the Council chamber, and instructed Mammon to 'get the boy ready.' 

This apparently entailed getting Harry bathed in scented oils, clothed in black robes, and provided with copious amounts of sweet tasting wine that left his head feeling light and his magic buzzing pleasantly under his skin.

The duo reached a circular clearing, illuminated by a circle of fire. Within it Harry could distinguish the ruins of a circular stone structure. The stones had been devoured by ancient fires and profaned by the miasmal forest.

In the middle of it all stood Lucifer surrounded by the aristocracy of Hell. The Weird Sisters stood at a distance, observing the demons with disinterest.

'This is where I leave you, young mortal. You have to take the next steps by yourself.' Mammon claimed.

Harry nodded, and walked towards the flames. He felt them engulf his body; felt them sink to his core. They reached for his Magic, that instinctually pushed back against the intrusion. The flames reacted by starting to burn.

' _What the hand dare seize the fire?'_

Harry focused his intend, willing the flames to permeate his very Being, infusing him with power beyond anything he felt before. The feeling was orgasmic. 

The boy eventually walked past the flames to stand before Lucifer, the fiery Power still singing under his skin.

The King of Hell looked at him. His eyes held some heavy emotion beyond Harry's understanding.

'Finally, you have come into Being', Lucifer whispered.

Upon seeing Harry's confused expression, he elaborated: 'I wanted to dream a man;' the King of Hell explained. 'A man able to seize celestial fire, and break the chain of Being. I wanted to dream him in minute entirety and impose him on Reality. This project had exhausted the entire expanse of my Mind; and finally, here you stand'.

'You dreamed me into Being...to break the great Chain.' Harry stated. Myriad emotions were swirling inside his chest and the King's words were reverberating in his mind. They sounded too much like predestination for Harry's liking.

'Have I always been your creature then?' he asked. 'I thought that you, the Great King of Hell, was fighting for Freedom! What about my Freedom?' The boy demanded, his voice carrying across the clearing.

'Oh Childe, you are the embodiment of Freedom!' Lucifer told him, looking delighted. Raising his voice he addressed the demons around them.

'Listen to him my brethren! Can you hear the Fire burning within him? Not yet Baptised, and he already fights for the Cause!'

The demons cheered, their laughing approval filling the clearing.

Lucifer turned to Harry, and gently grasped the boy's face in his hands.

'I dreamed you Free, Childe. For you there is no Law beyond 'Do what thou wilt. Your choices are your own. Whether you pledge yourself to the Dark Cause or not, is your Choice.' Lucifer said.

Harry nodded his understanding, the furious storm of emotions within him slowly abating.

'Do you accept then, Childe, to be True to this Law and yourself only?'

'Yes.' Harry said.

Lucifer removed his hand from Harry's face, to reach for the athame offered to him by one of the demons. Cutting his palm open, he anointed Harry's brow with his blood. 

'Do you believe in the Dark cause? In Hell's fight against the tyranny of Heaven?' He asked Harry.

'Yes, I do.'

'Harry Potter, are you willing to forsake the path of Light, to follow the path of Night wherever it might lead you?'

'I am.' Harry replied.

'It is now time to sign your name in my Book, Childe.' Lucifer claimed.

Lucifer led Harry to a raised stone. Upon it rested an ancient leather bound tome. Lucifer handed Harry the athame.

'Signed in blood, of course', the boy said, dragging the athame across his palm.

He saw the blood dripping upon the page and forming his name.

'It is done.' Lucifer whispered.

The circle of fire seemed to overflow, engulfing the whole clearing in flames. 


End file.
